The Tortured Soul
by x-kawaii-sakura-x
Summary: Summary: Sakura has found a red amulet, but there’s something funny about it and Sakura doesn’t even notice that. Eventually, Sakura starts hating everyone. If this keeps up, she could die of hatred and loneliness, can anyone save her now? Or is it al
1. Late

Clara: this is my first fanfict so it may be really boring, but PLEASE take time to review. =]  
  
Summary: Sakura has found a red amulet, but there's something funny about it and Sakura doesn't even notice that. Eventually, Sakura starts hating everyone. If this keeps up, she could die of hatred, can anyone save her now? Or is it already too late? S+S and E+T  
  
By: Kawaii_Sakura  
  
Chapter One: Late.  
  
~~~~~~Home~~~~~~  
  
*beep beep*beep beep*  
  
"Whoa?" mumbles Sakura Kinomoto, than she went back to sleep. Sakura Kinomoto was unique, she was one of the angels by god's side in her past life. For that she was blessed to love throughout her whole life. Now in this life, Sakura is one of the prettiest girls in her grade. She has beautiful emerald eyes that sparkle every time she blinks. Her auburn hair shines off the sun and is full of volume.  
  
Sakura checked her alarm clock once again than went back to sleep. *sweatdrop*Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Ahhh!!" screams Sakura, "I'm late!" Sakura rushes to the washroom and quickly showered, than puts her school clothes on. Her school uniform is mainly blue and white. It has a white t-shirt with puffy short sleeves and blue lining and a matching blue skirt with white lining. She tied her hair in two half pony tails, leaving some bangs off. Sakura grabbed her backpack and rushed downstairs.  
  
"Breakfast is ready, come down to eat Touya, and you too Sakura," shouted Fujitaka. Fujitaka is Sakura's dad, he's a teacher at a college not so far from Sakura's home. He had light brown hair and wore glasses. He always had a cheerful face no matter what happened. Touya is Sakura's bigger brother, though they always act like they hate each other, they would always be there if either one was hurt or was in trouble. He really looks after Sakura, he's sometimes too protective to Sakura.  
  
*thump, thump, thump. THUMP!!*  
  
"Owwww," moaned Sakura a she got back up to her feet.  
  
"Oops, sorry there, I didn't see you squirt," teased Touya.  
  
"I'll get you back someday!" said Sakura.  
  
"Whatever," said Touya.  
  
Sakura ran into the kitchen, grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich and headed for the door. She bit onto the grilled cheese sandwich while getting her rollerblades on.  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Sakura slammed the door shut and bladed off. Almost like the speed of a rocket, Sakura desperately rushes to the school trying to make it there on time. But half way there, she bumped into someone and tripped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" asked a familiar sounding male. Sakura looked up, it was Syaoran. Syaoran had brown hair and gleaming hazel eyes, staring into them made you feel safe and secure. He is the same age as Sakura and is in all her classes too. They've known each other for a while now, and Sakura had grown to like him. a lot. But little did she know, Syaoran liked her a lot as well. But of course, only Tomoyo knew Sakura liked Syaoran. Syaoran reached his hand out.  
  
"Here, let me help," offered Syaoran blushing away.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura blushed too. She reached for Syaoran's hand. Syaoran helped her up and they started walking to school together. Blabbering away, they walked off, not knowing that they were being watched. A shadowy figure not so far away, up on the big oak tree behind them was watching them.  
  
"Tomoyo!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, good morning" replied Tomoyo. Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend. She is the prettiest girl in her grade along with Sakura. Tomoyo comes from a very rich family, her mother owns a toy company. Her hair is a beautiful color of violet matching her sparkling amethyst eyes. Tomoyo is part of the school choir, she has the loveliest voice anyone has ever heard.  
  
"So, are you ready for the big exam today?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know, I did study but I'm not sure if I'm ready or not," replied Sakura.  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
[End of Chapter. hmm so? How was it? Plz review!!!!=] thanx] 


	2. Cafe

Clara: so… you getting bored of this story yet?  
  
Chapter Two: Café   
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~in the classroom~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was stumped on her test, she studied all these questions but somehow her mind was blank. She couldn't concentrate on anything. She was daydreaming during half of the test time. Daydreaming about something red… Sakura thought, could it be a delicate rose? Perhaps a broken heart… well whatever it was, Sakura couldn't seem to find out.  
  
Her thoughts were cut when the teacher announced to the class that they had 3 more minutes left.  
  
"What?!?!" Sakura panicked. She didn't even start on her test, not even one question was answered. There was silence in the room, and all you could hear was loud scribbling noises coming from Sakura's desk. Sakura managed to finish all the questions in 3 minutes. There were 60 questions on that test. (I guess you thought it was humanly impossible eh)   
  
Still out of breath Sakura met up with Tomoyo after school that day. Tomoyo was looking fine after school,looks like she aced the big exam.  
  
"Phew," Sakura sighed," I thought I was going to fail that test a second ago"   
  
At that very second, Syaoran walked up to Tomoyo and Sakura.   
  
"Hey, want to go to the ice cream café?" asked Syaoran. Syaoran gave a quick smile at Sakura and blushed.  
  
Sakura smiled back and blushed too. Tomoyo looked at both of them, they seem to be staring at each other non-stop. Tomoyo looked at Sakura than Syaoran  
  
Sakura  
  
Syaoran  
  
Sakura   
  
Syaoran  
  
Than Tomoyo finally said something.  
  
"Sure, we'd love to go," replied Tomoyo giving a sinister smirk. Sakura gave Tomoyo a confused look. Sakura and Tomoyo had plans today and were supposed to go to Tomoyo's mansion. Sakura thought to herself, did Tomoyo forget? Or is she up to something? Well whatever it is, Sakura pushed her thoughts aside and left with Tomoyo and Syaoran.   
  
~~~~~~ at the café ~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm, this is good," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah it is, I'm glad I came," agreed Sakura still happily licking her ice cream cone.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura sat outside of the café on the outside tables enjoying their ice cream. Tomoyo got a strawberry flavored cone, Syaoran got the chocolate flavored cone, and Sakura got vanilla the flavored cone.   
  
*lick, lick, lick…*  
  
"Yeah, what do we do now?" asked Sakura just as she finished her cone.  
  
"Ummmm, we can go to the new amusement park down by the river," suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"That's a great idea, lets go," said Sakura giving a joyful smile.  
  
And so, they headed off towards the Sosoya River.   
  
[End of Chapter: oOoO the amusement park… plz review] 


	3. Alone Together

Clara: This is where it starts to get mushy *yuck*   
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Alone Together…  
  
  
  
~~~~~~the Amusement Park~~~~~~  
  
"Wow," said Sakura, "This place is great."  
  
As Tomoyo and Syaoran entered the amusement park, Sakura was already lining up for a ride.   
  
"Slow down Sakura," shouted Tomoyo trying to catch up with Sakura. Tomoyo pulled Sakura out of the line and started dragging her.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Sakura asked still struggling to get back on her feet.  
  
Tomoyo finally stopped. Sakura looked up and realized that Tomoyo had led them to the Hinta Heaven rollercoaster. It was said that this rollercoaster that you so high in the sky, you feel like your already dead in heaven.  
  
"Say What??" Sakura thought only of the rollercoaster and how she would survive this. Syaoran looked at Sakura, he could she her face full of fear, her eyes widened so big, and her face pale, like she's seen a ghost. Tomoyo looked at Syaoran than looked at Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Syaoran can go on with you, I'll go alone, after all I'm not scared," Tomoyo tried to sound like she wasn't scared, but deep down she was frightened.   
  
"But Tomoyo, are you sure?" Sakura wasn't sure if Tomoyo was lying or not but she had a serious face giving Sakura a hint that she wasn't.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran got on the rollercoaster seat at the very front. Sakura couldn't help looking back at Tomoyo. All Tomoyo did was give her a smile.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" there was a boy's voice. Tomoyo looked up, it was a boy. He looked around 12 to 13 the same age as Tomoyo. He had blue hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes and he wore glasses. He gave her a big smile.   
  
"No, not at all," Tomoyo smiled back, she was blushing a lot. During the ride, Tomoyo could see that Sakura was getting frightened as they reached the top and was about to swoosh down. Than just at that moment when everything paused to go down the ride, Tomoyo saw Syaoran holding Sakura's hands tightly. Tomoyo was so happy for Sakura, she forgot about her own fear. Tomoyo panicked but just at that slight moment, she heard the boy sitting next to her talking to her.  
  
"Are you scared?" asked the boy. Tomoyo looked at him. Staring into his eyes made her feel safe and secure, just like how Sakura feels everytime she looks into Syaoran's eyes. Tomoyo couldn't get her eyes off his. He couldn't get his eyes off hers. They were so busy staring into each other's eyes, they missed everything. They were interrupted by the ride supervisor.  
  
"Alright everybody, the ride is over, please take off your seat belts," He yelled, than he went to every seat to remove the metal bar around the seats that were used for grip. Tomoyo and the boy waved goodbye and that was all. She gave a weak smile and went over to Sakura.  
  
After the ride, Tomoyo looked at Sakura, than complained that her clothes were messed up. Tomoyo went over to Sakura and started tugging on her clothes as if she was her mother, fixing it.  
  
Sakura thought to herself, "huh? What does she mean? My clothes are perfectly fine, what is she doing?"  
  
Than after that Tomoyo said she felt ill. (She is faking it.) Tomoyo held her hand against her forehead and started tumbling all over the place, as if she was drunk. (.)  
  
"Ohhh, I don't feel so good, I feel all weak inside," Tomoyo moaned, "Maybe you two should just continue while I go home, bye," shouted Tomoyo for she was already half way out of the amusement park when she said "bye"  
  
"That was…. Interesting," said Sakura in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yea..," agreed Syaoran.  
  
"Why did Tomoyo leave like that? What is she up to? Whatever it was, Tomoyo wanted to leave Syaoran and me alone… does this mean, she knows about my secret crush?" Sakura had a confused look on her face. Sakura left all her questions later for Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh well, let's carry on!" Sakura was already lining up for another ride.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were having loads of fun at the amusement park, they seem to be doing just fine without Tomoyo there with them.   
  
"Come on, let's go on the ferris wheel," said Sakura.  
  
"Okay, let's go," replied Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura got on the ferris wheel together. Now it was just them two, no Tomoyo. Nobody but them.   
  
This was the moment Tomoyo had been waiting for. You see, Tomoyo got herself a very, very, VERY tiny spy camera and attached it to Sakura's clothes when she was pretending to fix her clothes. Secretly, Tomoyo was watching them at home.  
  
"Syaoran… there's something I want to tell you," Sakura started.  
  
"Go on…" said Syaoran.  
  
"Come on Sakura say it, you know you want to," urged Tomoyo back at home.   
  
"I…. I…." said Sakura.  
  
"Uh huh…" said Syaoran, getting more nervous every second. *sweatdrop*  
  
"I LOVE YOU!!" shouted Sakura, her face was as red as a bamboo's butt. (Lol)   
  
" . . . . I love you too…" Syaoran blushed.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran left the amusement park holding hands. They were blushing like crazy. At first they found it embarrassing but as they walked longer holding hands, they felt very comfortable with each other.  
  
"YES!!!!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs at home. Tomoyo started to dance around, twirling, swirling, and hopping. She climbed on her gigantic bed and started jumping.   
  
*thud… thud… thud… THUMP*  
  
"HOE!" Tomoyo had fallen off her bed and was now lying on the ground. "ouch."  
  
[End of Chapter: awwww… how sweet, Sakura and Syaoran are couples now… eh I should do something about Tomoyo too… *muhaha*] 


	4. The Doings of The Red Amulet

Clara: ah ha! I've started a relationship for Tomoyo, hope you enjoy it! =]  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The doings of the red amulet  
  
~~~~~~ in the classroom ~~~~~~  
  
"Good morning students," said the teacher," Today, we have a new student joining us.   
  
As the boy entered the room, you could hear the students all chattering away, talking, staring, and pointing.   
  
"Hello everybody, my name is Eriol," said the new boy. Eriol had blue hair with beautiful ocean blue eyes, and he wore glasses.  
  
Eriol quickly gave the class a quick glance, there he saw her. Yes her. He was so happy to see her. To see her beauty once again. Eriol gave Tomoyo a sweet smile.  
  
Tomoyo saw Eriol and smiled back but deep inside, Tomoyo was shocked, that boy was the same boy she sat on the rollercoaster with. The one where she felt so safe, so secure. When the rollercoaster was over, all she could think about was how much she wanted to be closer to him and stay with him longer, and now here he is, in the same school and class as she.  
  
"Tomoyo, Tomoyo… TOMOYO!!!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"Huh? What?" replied Tomoyo, still daydreaming.  
  
"What do you think of the new boy?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Ughhh, he's okay I guess," replied Tomoyo.   
  
Eriol walked pass Tomoyo as he went to his new desk beside Tomoyo on the left by the window. He turned to her and gave her a small smile, Tomoyo smiled back and blushed. Sakura, sitting beside Tomoyo on her right saw a connection.   
  
"Tomoyo's in love," Sakura thought, "perfect..."   
  
~~~~~~ outside ~~~~~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo headed off to the field outside of the school. Sakura had a cheerleading practice and was about to be late, and Tomoyo just came along. Sakura was running so fast she made Tomoyo trip.  
  
"Tomoyo are you okay?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay just a little fall," replied Tomoyo, "but you didn't trip me, I tripped on something hard."  
  
"Huh?" Sakura looked around the spot where Tomoyo fell. She stood up and finally saw something shine. Something red, Sakura picked it up. It was a red amulet.  
  
"Ohh it's so beautiful," Sakura admired it.   
  
"Yeah it really is," Tomoyo agreed.  
  
Just at that moment, Sakura felt weird. She felt mad and sad. She didn't want anyone near her new amulet, not even Tomoyo.  
  
"Owww," shouted Tomoyo, as she was pushed hard to the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever go near my amulet, its mine…" Sakura looked very angry.  
  
"But Sakura, I don't want your amulet…" replied Tomoyo, but she got cut off.  
  
"Yeah right, I saw that face of yours, I know you want this," shouted Sakura.  
  
By the noise Sakura was making, Syaoran and Eriol ran up to them. Syaoran and Eriol had become good friends, almost best friends I guess. (I know I know it's so sudden like, its Eriol's first day) When they got there, they were confused, in their eyes were two best friends arguing, one was thrown to the ground, while the other holds a beautiful red amulet.  
  
"I don't get it, what's going on?" asked Eriol.  
  
"I have no idea, I thought they were best friends…"replied Syaoran.  
  
[End of Chapter: GASP!! Sakura has turned mean now…] 


	5. Hatred

Clara: hmm sorry but I kind of fast forwarded this story, but not a lot for you to get confused. =]  
  
Chapter Five: Hatred  
  
~~~~~~ Home ~~~~~~  
  
"Get out of my way," yelled Sakura to an innocent bystander.  
  
Sakura rushed home on her rollerblades, pushing everyone aside. Whoever goes in her way got knocked down.   
  
"I'm home!" Sakura shouted. Nobody answered. "Damn people, they are never home, how come I always have to cook dinner, and I always have to do the laundry?" question Sakura as she thought to herself. As she was walking she heard something.  
  
"Meow," said something.  
  
Sakura looked down, it was her cat, Meiko. Meiko rubbed against Sakura's leg, but Sakura kept on walking. When Meiko followed Sakura and continued to rub against Sakura's leg, Sakura got annoying.  
  
"Move! "shouted Sakura, as she flung the meiko away with her leg.  
  
Sakura stormed upstairs. Up to her bedroom, where she took a golden necklace out of her closet. She removed the figure on the necklace and replaced it with the red amulet. Just after she put the necklace on, the phone rang  
  
*ring ring*ring ring*  
  
Sakura went to pick it up.  
  
"Ohayu?" said Sakura  
  
"Ohayu Sakura! It's me, Tomoyo," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, what do you want?" Sakura was angry.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering, is it okay if I come over?" Tomoyo was a bit upset.  
  
"NO! NO YOU CAN'T, I BET YOU YOU'RE ARE TRYING TO STEAL MY AMULET NEKLACE ARENT YOU?" screamed Sakura, now she was furious.  
  
"No, it's not that," said Tomoyo.  
  
"I thought we are friends!" shouted Sakura.  
  
"We are," Tomoyo was praying that Sakura would not say the three words she was thinking about.  
  
"WELL ITS OVER!" Sakura hung up and threw the phone on the ground with mighty strength.   
  
It was too late, she already said the three words well, its, over. Tomoyo's heart was shattered. She felt betrayed for some weird reason.   
  
"Why? Why is everyone trying to take my amulet away from me?" questioned Sakura as she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~ Meanwhile at Tomoyo's Mansion ~~~~~~  
  
Eriol and Syaoran are over at Tomoyo's Mansion. Sakura was talking to Tomoyo on speaker so Eriol and Syaoran could hear their conversation.   
  
"Wow," Eriol cut in," is she always like this?"  
  
"No," Tomoyo started to cry. Eriol put his hand around Tomoyo's shoulder to comfort her. Tomoyo turned over and hugged Eriol. Eriol froze for a bit, than hugged her back.   
  
Tomoyo was still crying, it seemed like nothing would ever stop her from crying now. Well usually, Sakura would be there to comfort and stop Tomoyo from crying in a situation like this. But how can someone comfort you when they where the ones making you cry?   
  
"That was kind of harsh," said Syaoran. Than he thought to himself, how could this be? What happened to Sakura? What happened to the girl I loved? What will happen to our new relationship? Our love…  
  
[End of Chapter: I'm hoping you enjoy this story… I spent a lot of time on this chapter] 


End file.
